The Past
by Pixiedustmagic
Summary: This is the sequel to Old Friends. The Titans and the Team are about to have their one year reunion. But it gets canceled! Guys why? That's right! I captured them! Each Titans is invited to tell their back stories, as are each member of the Team. Inspired by browiesarethebest. CURRENTLY ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So I was thinking about saving this story for my one year anniversary of writing my first story. Then I thought, NO I CAN'T WAIT! **

**I am so impatient.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans characters or the Young Justice characters. I don't own their dark sad back stories either.**

**Artemis POV**

Wally was flipped out on the couch, tapping his feet impatiently, Mega'an was cooking something in the kitchen, Conner was watching the static on the television, the Boy Wonder was fiddling with a gadget of some sort, Kaldur was reading a book, Zatanna was practising magic under her breath, and I was sharpening my arrows while glancing at the door every five seconds.

"Where are they?!" Wally burst out finally.

"Just be patient." Kaldur said looking up from his book.

"I hope they show up." Mega'an said nervously. "I cooked a whole dinner for them."

Guess who we were waiting for? Right, the Titans. After we had visited their place, got kidnapped, etc, we decided they would visit every year. This was the first time, and they were late.

"They better show up." I muttered. "I haven't talked to Tally in ages." After everybody discovered Jinx and I knew eachother, we had been video chatting, and phoning and writing letters. She hadn't wrote for a couple weeks, so I was anxious to see her.

"I bet they just got held up when Beastboy wanted a snack or something." Robin said not looking up. He would know. He had been with that team for years.

Superboy gave a noncommittal shrug and continued watching the static.

"Does he ever watch real T.V?" I whispered. Wally opened his mouth too say something, but he never got the chance. There was a flash of blinding flash of light and a loud POP! When we all opened our eyes, we were in a bright yellow room, sitting in chairs, with food on a table in front of us. We looked around and saw the Titans also seated in chairs, looking pretty annoyed.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard a girl's voice say. I turned my attention to the table where I found the source.

A girl with dark hair and brown Asian eyes. She wore glasses and a yellow outfit. She appeared to have just set down a book.

"Oh my gosh!" she said again. "You're here! And the Teen Titans!"

"What's going on?" I asked. The Titans shrugged.

"I'm Pixiedustmagic!" the girl said. "You can call me Pixie, or Pix, or Magic. But never," her voice suddenly got menacing. "Never, _Dusty._"

"Um, okay." Raven said.

"I love you guys so much!" Pixiedustmagic said, cheerful again. " I am a huge Teen Titans fan! And also a huge Young Justice fan!"

"That's great." Kid Flash said cautiously. " But what are we doing here?"

" Oh you're one of my favourites Kid Flash!" Pixie said as if she didn't hear him. "But Jinx is my ultimate favourite."

"Cool." Jinx said. "What are we doing here?"

"Oh you'll see!" Pixie said. "I'll be right back!" Then she disappeared.

**This is sort of like browinesarethebest's You Don't Know Me. But I got permission from her to do this, so all's good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are absolutely amazing! A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! One chapter and it's already been favourited by two of you! And I got a review with a amazing idea which I am most certainly using (Thanks unknown! You are always a great help!)**

**Oh one more thing before I continue! I will be giving out a Best Reviewer reward every chapter! For the most loyal reviewer! So, we'll see who wins!**

**For this chapter the best reviewer is:**

**unknown4499 of course!You are always so helpful and great! So I give you an internet browine!**

**Disclaimer: As Starfire would say, The Teen Titans and Justice that are Young are not in my possession.**

**Beastboy POV**

"That girl is weird." Superboy muttered.

"No kidding." Cyborg said. "You reckon she's a stalker?"

"I kind of liked her." Jinx said.

"Just because she said you were her favourite." Raven said. Jinx stuck her tongue out at her.

"She seemed pretty testable to me." Robin shrugged. We all stared at him. "Testable." he said. "Opposite of detestable?"

Zatanna smiled. "Yes very testable."

"I like how cheerful young Pixie is." Starfire said.

"Cheerful?" I said. "Cheerful? The girl makes rainbows look dreary."

"Shwell." Kid Flash said, his mouth stuffed with food. "Shme makes glood cookies." Robin rolled his eyes. "We've talked about this KF." he said. "Swallow before you eat!"

Kid Flash gave him a nasty look, but swallowed.

"Where do you think she went?" Miss Martian asked. Aqualad shrugged, and was about to say something when Pixie appeared in front of him.

"Sheesh!" Kid Flash said, startled. He had dropped all his food. "Don't you think it's weird that you always cut someone off when you do that?"

Pixie thought for a moment. "Nope! Well I guess it's sort of bad mannered, but." she shrugged, then beamed. She held out two comics. When I looked closer I saw one said Teen Titans!, and the other Young Justice!

"Whoa!" I said. " Is that what I think it is?" Pixie nodded and bounced on her feet. "It's your guy's comics!"

"We have comics?" Robin blinked. "Cool!"

"Yah! They're amazing!" Pixie agreed. **( I just realized I use that word alot...) **

"Why do we have _comics?" _Raven asked.

"Not that they're not cool." Jinx added.

" I come from a dimension where you guys are fictional characters." Pixie explained. "It's called Earth 16. You guys have your own T.V shows!"

"T.V shows?" Miss Martian said blankly. Pixie nodded. "And fan fictions and comics! You guys all have fan bases! I ship Kid Flash and Jinx, Kid Flash and Artemis, Starfire and Robin, Zatanna and Robin, Miss M and Superboy, and Raven and Beastboy. I could go on forever, but you guys don't want to hear that!"

"Wait." Kid Flash frowned. "You ship me and Jinx, and me and Artemis at the same time?"

"Yeah." Robin said. "And me and Starfire, and me and Zatanna?"

Pixie frowned. "Yes. I'm not sure how that works exactly..."

"So, why did you bring us here again?" Cyborg said as Pixie continued to frown.

"Oh, yeah!" Pixie exclaimed. "That! Well, I thought I would invite you all to share your back stories! I already know them all, but some of your team mates don't! And I'll teleport some people here to help you explain!"

"Um.." Miss M said, looking panicky. "Our back stories are private."

"Agreed." Star said.

"Ditto." i added.

Pixie pouted. "Please! You guys have such amazing **(there I go again) **tragic back stories!" She did puppy dog eyes and we all sighed.

"Fine."


	3. Beastboy

**I need to know how many of you think that I should use the same back story for Jinx and Raven that I have been using in all my stories. You know the one with Azarath, Metrion, and Zinthos and the whole cousin thing? If you don't, go read Secrets of Jinx, I Miss It, and Old Friends. That will explain it for you. And I know that they are really far fetched and unrealistic, but hey, I'm really young, and not a very good writer yet. Plus I just really like that version.**

**That turned out to be a very long authors note.**

**Disclaimer: I will own Teen Titans when lizards learn to talk and will compliment my hair.**

**Third Person POV**

"So, who's going first?" Zatanna asked.

"Ooh, ooh!" Pixie said. "Can I go first?"

"Um.. you?" Kid Flash asked. "You have a back story?"

"Sort of!" Pixie said cheerfully. "So can I?"

"Knock yourself out?" Beastboy said unsurely.

"Yes!" Pixie punched the air. "I grew up with the Justice League. I loved the show. So when I got older I started watching Young Justice. Amazing by the way. I also watched Teen Titans. I loved all of it. Then I started writing fan fictions, which by the way are addicting. Then I brought you guys here, and told you I wanted you guys to explain your back stories. Then I started explaining mine and-"

"We get it!" Raven snapped. Pixie beamed. "By the way I think DC is waaay better then Marvel."

"What is she talking about?" Superboy muttered.

"No clue." Aqualad whispered back.

"So." Pixie said brightly. "Who wants to go next?" Beastboy looked scared, but he stepped forward.

"I do."

"Great!" Pixie exclaimed. "You have such a sad back story."

"Well," Beastboy started. "My birth name is-"

"No no!" Pixie said. "You don't _say _it."  
"I don't?" Beastboy asked. Pixie shook her head. "I was going to ask Raven if she could show us all with her powers! It's would be much better if you saw Beastboy's. Take it from me, it's tragic." She looked at Raven.

"Okay." she said. "If it's okay with Beastboy." Beastboy nodded and she started to chant. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." There was a flash of black that caused them all to close their eyes. When they opened them, they were looking a women rocking a baby in her arms, and a man looking at them smiling.

"Did you pick the name?" he asked. She nodded. "Garfield Mark Logan."

"Garfield?" he asked. "Like the cartoon cat?"

"Yes." she smiled. "He looks like a Garfield to me." The memory panned to look at the baby's face. He had a tuft of blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He was already smiling. He reached out to tug his mother's hair.

"Hello Gar." she whispered. The memory changed to show a year old Garfield. He was tottering around in what appeared to be a jungle. His parents were near by, chuckling. "He's already interested in the jungle." his mother said.

"He'll make a great scientist." his father agreed.

"Do you think he minds travelling around everywhere?" his mother asked worriedly. "Do you think it's healthy for a baby to always be moving around?"

"He's a year old." his father said. "He doesn't mind." The image changed again to show Garfield sitting at a desk, and his father sitting across from him reading a paper.

"Wow Gar." he said. "You learn faster then a five year old should be able to."

Gar grinned toothily. "I'm just really smart." he said smugly.

"Yes." his father said ruffling his hair. "You are." The memory changed to show a six year old Gar near a hut. "Mom?" he said. "Can I go exploring in the jungle?"

His mother looked at him. "Be careful." she said. "Don't go to near any of the animals." Gar jumped happily and went running into the trees. He looked up in wonder at the trees and animals. "So cool." he murmured. He kept on running until he found a small monkey. It was around normal size, but not normal colour. It was bright green.

"Monkey's aren't supposed to be green." Gar puzzled. "Why are you a green monkey?" He went closer to it, ignoring his mother's advice. It hissed at him, then jumped. Gar screamed and jumped away. There were two bit holes near his shoulder. He ran for the hut.

"Mom!" he cried. "Dad!" His parents ran out of the hut, and gasped when they saw him. He was very pale, and looked like he was about to faint.

"Gar!" his dad said. "What happened."

"Green.. monkey." Garfield muttered before blacking out. His parents carried him into the hut. His dad quickly took a blood sample. "Sakutia." he said. His mother gasped. "What do we do?'" The dad hesitated before saying, "Sakutia is deadly to humans, but not to animals. So if we infuse him with animal blood..."

"Is that safe?" the mom asked.

"There might be side effects, but it's the only thing we can do for now."

"Then do it." the mom said. The dad nodded and infused Gar with animal blood. He instantly changed. His hair, skin, and eyes turned green, and a pointy tooth stuck out of his mouth. The mother gasped.

"Don't worry." the dad said. "We will find a cure." The image changed to show a now green Gar, with his parents in a boat.

"Where are we going?" Gar asked.

"We're going to find a doctor who can help you." the mom said.

"But I can still keep my powers?" Gar said.

"Of course." the dad smiled. "Show them to us again." Gar grinned happily. He concentrated, then turned into a small bird, then turned back. His parents clapped. Gar beamed, until the boat began to rock violently. He stumbled, and his mother caught him.

"Mark what's happening?" she asked.

"We hit some rocks." he answered. "Marie, I don't think..." he trailed off but Marie got the message.

"Gar." she said. "Can you turn into a bird and fly away?"

"What about you?" he asked uncertainly.

"We'll be fine." Marie said, thought she had tears in her eyes. Mark nodded.

"Okay." Gar said. Marie kissed him on the forehead, and Mark hugged him. Gar turned away and transformed into a bird. He looked back. He parents urged him on, and he flew away. The memory followed the bird, as it flew into the forest, but they could still hear the screams of the couple. A tear fell from the birds eyes, and the screen went blank.

* * *

The Teen Titans and Young Justice found themselves back in the yellow room with Pixie.

"Tragic isn't it?" she asked quietly, for once not immensely cheerful. Everybody nodded their agreement.

"What happened after that?" Miss Martian asked.

"The Doom Patrol took me in." Beastboy answered. "I was happy there for a while. Then I had a fight with Mento. I ran away and met the Titans, the rest is history."

"That is very saddening, friend." Starfire said. Everybody nodded.

"Well next up, if she is willing is Miss Martian." Pixie said.

**Hope you liked it! Stay posted!**


	4. Sorry, But This On Hold

**So, I am going to put this story on hold. I have alot going on at the moment. I have to other stories that I am working on, so I don't really have time for this one. Don't worry! I will continue this as soon as I can! **

**While you're waiting, go read my other stories! The Genie Girl, and The Night Of The Grinning Cat. I am working on The Night of The Grinning Cat with my best friend cartoonprincess. Go look at her stories too! She only has one so far, but she will be posting lots more!**

**Also, go read Songbook12's stories! They are really good!**

**So I hope I gave you enough to do while you're waiting!**

**So until next time**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


End file.
